


Mi Protegido Y Mi Cuidador

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Brock Pov, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: que pasaría si Brock Rumlow trabajará en Shield y espiara a Hydra y lo descubren mal resumen lo admito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Protegido Y Mi Cuidador

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos 
> 
> Bueno este es mi primera vez que escribo Brock Rumlow y James Barnes espero que les guste y lamentó las faltas octografias y el occ es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja.

Mi Protegido Y Mi Cuidador 

No puedo creer que me acaban de descubrir que trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D. En mis más profundo sueños pensé que Hydra me habían descubriendo y más que ahora me tenían amarrado con las manos a mi espalda y arrodillado contra Pierce que me miraba enojado y no aparte a mi alrededor estaban mis compañeros o debo decir Ex compañeros menos uno mi amor imposible el Soldado de Invierno que me estaba mirando como preocupado y enojado por verme a si a merced de estos monstruos.

Yo he cuidado del soldado cuando el desgraciado de Pierce pedía borrar su mente, yo trataba decirle cosas para que se acordara de mí a veces lo hacía y otras no y eso me dolía y a la vez odiaba a Pierce le hacía eso a Invierno, un apodo que yo le puse y al parecer le gustaba, más que Bucky, sé que él es el mejor amigo del Capitán América ya que él me ha contado de él, yo le he contestado que Bucky estaba conmigo en Hydra y que le lavaron el cerebro por eso hemos planeado atacar esta noche a Hydra para salvarlo, pero no contaba que mi ex amigo Jack me haya delatado que soy un espía de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Mi plan de rescatar a Invierno fue un fracaso solo espero que Steve se diera cuenta y efectúen bien el plan aunque yo ya no estaré vivo para contarlo fracase en cuidar a Invierno, no sé cuánto comencé a sentir cosas hacia el quizás cuando no me gustaba verlo sufrir cuando le borraban sus recuerdos solo sé que él no sabrá nunca lo que siento por él además de que Invierno está enamorado de Steve por las veces que recuerda de él me platica lo muy amigos que fueron, por eso sé que jamás seré correspondido.

No sé cuánto me metí en mis pensamientos hasta que un puñetazo me devolvió a la realidad viendo como Pierce me miraba muy furioso y yo no me dejo intimidar por su mirada.

\- Eres un maldito traidor Rumlow pero ya veras lo que le hacemos a los traidores – dijo y yo solo lo miro desafiante.

\- Que harás matarme eso ya lo sé de memoria – me reí escupiendo sangre de la boca cuando recibí una patada en mi estómago y volteo a ver qué Invierno estaba a punto de volverse loco pero le dijo con la mirada que se calmara o si no si fracasara la misión.

\- Oh no Rumlow vas a rogarme que para que te mate, vas a sufrir mucho, muchachos es todo suyo – dijo riendo mientras que veía que todos venían a mí y comenzaban a desvestirme y siento un escalofrío vino a mi espalda solo espero que lo que estoy pensando no se haga realidad, si no se qué haré si ocurre esa desgracia, veo como Invierno mira horrorizado que ellos comenzaron a violarme.

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacerme Pierce – tratando de no gemir de dolor cuando siento que dos me penetraron salvajemente, no sé cuánto tiempo Invierno se podía delatar pero espero que no lo haga.

\- Ah quien viera que puede resistir tanto a ver si conmigo puedes – dijo yo lo miro incrédulo como se bajaba los pantalones y ahora yo lo miraba con terror en mi rostro – Mira quién ya tiene miedo argente Rumlow - siguió diciendo y antes de poder decir algo me puso una mordaza de bola negra a mi boca, que no me di cuenta de dónde la sacó, en seguida esos dos sujetos se salieron con fuerza en mi entrada y enseguida noto el miembro de Pierce en mi entrada que eso hizo que gritara gemidos ahogados de dolor en mi mordaza, miro como me folla con una sonrisa malévola y eso hace que me de ganas de enfermarme – Te gusta argente Rumlow esto te mereces peor que la muerte por traicionarnos de esta manera - siguió diciendo, pero yo sólo tenía una mirada para Invierno que ya estaba a punto de ir para mátalo yo solo cierro los ojos cuando siento como ese bastardo se movía con fuerza en mi interior dejando que escapaban gemidos de dolor.

No sé cuánto paso hasta que sentí que pasos y disparos sonaban alrededor y yo abro los ojos viendo como llegaron Steve y S.H.I.E.L.D, miro como ya Bucky comienza a disparar directamente a Pierce eso fue lo último que vi antes de caer desmayado por un disparo que recibí en mi hombro.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede inconsciente hasta que siento el dolor de mi hombro se hizo más grande, que hizo despertarme y abro los ojos para ver que estoy en un cuarto blanco que debe ser la enfermería de S.H.I.E.L.D, miro mi brazo donde alguien me disparo y miro que tenía un vendaje y miro a mi alrededor que tenía decoraciones y regalos para que me recupere pronto,observó que estoy solo en la habitación y me pregunto en como habrá salido la misión y si Invierno ya está libre aunque nunca sepa este sentimiento que siento por el.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve reflexionando que no vi que entraron Steve y Bucky mirándome con preocupación en sus rostros.

\- ¿Eso significa que salió muy bien el rescate? – fue lo primero que pregunte sonriendo, mientras veía que se acercaban más a mi.

\- Si pero a qué costo Brock, tu acabaste herido y no lo digo por la herida de bala – dijo Steve serio.

\- Está bien Steve ya estoy acostumbrado a eso – me calle de inmediato viendo como Bucky y Steve me miraban horrorizados.

\- Quieres decir que ya te habían violado antes – dijo Invierno como si me hubiera transformado en otra persona, trato de evadir su mirada pero su mano de metal no me dejo e hizo que mirará esos hermosos ojos azules.

\- Si ha pasado antes, pero fue antes de conocerlos cuando era más joven – confesé y veo cómo me seguían mirando incrédulos.

\- Nos lo hubieras dicho antes, si hubiéramos sabido que ese Pierce te iba a ser eso lo hubiéramos detenido antes – dijo Steve mientras veo que Invierno se movía en toda la habitación como perro enjaulado.

\- Para que no podían a ser nada Steve, aparte como demonios iba saber que mi ex amigo me hubiera traicionado por decirle que trabajaba con ustedes, además la misión fue un éxito no se preocupen por mí – conteste mientras veía como Bucky se detenía y me miraba.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti Brock y mucho, tú haz cuidado mucho de mí desde que esos desgraciados me borraban mis recuerdos, me contabas como era yo de pasado, comíamos juntos me platicabas tus historias y me cuidabas y curabas mis heridas cuando salíamos heridos en una misión, como crees que no me preocuparía por ti eres mi cuidador Brock y siempre lo serás y pase lo que pase contigo siempre estaré contigo y cuidaré de ti – dijo yo lo miro asombrado no pensando que Invierno me dijo era todo esto, volteo a ver a Steve pero él se había ido antes de que me diera cuenta que estuvo aquí.

\- No me bromees de esa manera Invierno, nadie se preocupa por mí por qué debo creerte lo que me estás diciendo es la verdad – conteste y veo cómo se acerca a mi teniendo su cara a centímetros de la mía y siento que me sonrojo por esa cercanía.

\- No estoy bromeando y me preocupó por ti es por qué he tenido sentimientos hacia ti como más de un amigo - confesó y antes de que me de cuenta me estaba besando James Barnes me estaba besando, estaba en shock no podía creer, el me estaba dando un beso, se separó para verme con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? – pregunte atónito después de ese beso y veo cómo comienza a reír.

\- Pues te acabo de confesar que te quiero Brock Rumlow y darte un beso pensé que eras más listo y te darías cuenta que lo que me he sentido así desde que te conocí por primera vez – contestó con esa bella sonrisa y yo sigo en shock total, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, James Barnes alias Bucky y conocido por el Soldado de Invierno estaba enamorado de mí ni en mis más profundo sueños pensé que eso sucedería, salgo de mi shock con otro beso que esta vez yo le correspondí de la misma manera de ansioso.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo que tú Invierno – confesé sin decir la palabra amor y enseguida me sonríe más y comienza a besarme y acostarse en la cama y yo lo miro asombrado cuando se separar del beso.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor me dejas Brock te juro que no te dañare – comentó y eso hizo que se me acelerará el corazón aunque suene cursi, yo solo asiento mientras veo cómo se desviste y me destapaba para ver qué yo también estaba como dios me trajo al mundo y me miró incrédulo como James adivinando lo que pensaba continuó diciendo – Lo mejor era que estuvieras desnudo por la golpiza que te dieron – dijo yo miro el vendaje de mi torso y enseguida siento esas manos de James una caliente y otra fría por el metal, mientras me besaba y yo me dejaba a ser dejando escapar gemidos de placer.

Noto de pronto como lleva los dedos a mi entrada y yo me estremezco a sentir los dedos allí invierno adivinando lo que pasa se detiene y me mira, mientras saca una botella y lubricante y se unta dos dedos.

\- Tranquilo Rumlow ya veras que los disfrutaras no te pongas nervioso, ya estás a salvo y yo no voy a permitir que nadie más te dañe te lo prometo, pero confías en mí – contestó mirándome preocupado y yo llevo mi mano buena a su mejilla y lo miro.

\- Claro que confió en ti Invierno y sé que no me harás daño – conteste con una sonrisa mientras llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso, para así distraerme mientras noto que los dedos se metieron en mi entrada y eso hace que sacara gemidos de placer amortiguados por la boca de Bucky.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que separó sus labios de los míos y sus dedos los saco de mi interior dejándome sacar gemidos de frustración.

\- Tranquillo ya vendrá lo mejor confías en mí Brock – dijo y yo solo asiento mientras veo cómo se unta rápido su miembro, comenzando a penetrarme llevo me mano buena a su espalda y mis labios a los suyos y lo vuelvo a besar cuando se metió completamente en mi entrada, dejando sacar gemidos de placer y dolor.

Enseguida noto como comienza a embestirme con una ternura que no sabía que tenía Invierno, llevo mi mano a su cabello acariciándole y acercando más su boca a la mía y el corresponde este beso agresivo, me separo para ver a los ojos de Bucky y veo un brillo especial en ellos además de la hermosa sonrisa que trae en su rostro que hace que me contagie y le sonría de regreso.

Llevo una mano a mi polla pero Invierno le da un manotazo y él es el que comienza acariciarlo y eso hace que saque más gemidos de placer.

\- Te gusta Brock, te encanta que estás a mi merced – dijo con voz seductora y yo solo asiento ya que no me salen las palabras – Quiero escuchar mi nombre di que eres mío – dijo mordiéndome la oreja con suavidad que hace que gima más alto. 

\- James.... Soy... Tuyo – conteste jadeante de placer no pensando que Invierno sea tan bueno en lo que me estaba haciendo.

\- Si eres mío y de nadie más Brock córrete amor vamos se que lo deseas – dijo y con eso me corro no sin antes decir.

\- Te amo – con esa palabra salió mi orgasmo seguido de James que me mira incrédulo lo que dije y se corrió en seguida en mi interior, se separó cuando termino y me hizo acostar mi cabeza en su pecho y me mira sonriendo.

\- Wow eso fue asombroso gracias Brock y para que lo sepas yo también te amo – confesó y yo siento que me sonrojo, yo no era muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos y más con la palabra amor, pero que puedo decir por lo menos no soy un cursi sentimental.

\- Lo sé y con eso lo demostraste –comente sonriendo dando un pequeño beso que es correspondido.

\- Yo te demostraré que puedo cuidarte y que ya nada más te harán daño – Dijo y yo solo me acurruco más a él escuchando su corazón latiendo en mi oído.

\- Gracias Bucky – dije y me ve confundido – Gracias por rescatarme y estar aquí conmigo sin importar lo que me pasó – le explique y veo cómo me da un beso en mi frente y me acerca más a él si es posible.

\- No tienes que agradecer tú has cuidado de mí y ahora es mi turno que lo haga por ti – dijo sonriendo y yo le imitó y comienzo a cerrar mis ojos – Ahora a dormir que tienes que reponerte – comentó tapándonos con la cobija.

\- Te amo – otra vez dije esa palabra antes de caer dormido no sin antes escuchar algo que me hace sonreír.

\- Yo también te amo Brock Rumlow.

No podía creer que al fin podía encontrar la felicidad, a pesar de que Jack me haya traicionado y recibir esa tortura solo para salvar a mi protegido que me caí enamorado de él y aún así que él me corresponde nunca se me pasó por mi mente que sucediera, pero ahora soy feliz de tener al Soldado de Invierno conmigo y que ahora en adelante el será mi cuidador de que nada malo me suceda.

Fin


End file.
